banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Freezeezy Peak
After making it through the horrible swamps, Banjo and Kazooie venture into the frozen utopia of Freezeezy Peak. This is the fifth world in Banjo-Kazooie. Points of Interest *Christmas Tree *Stacked Presents *Huge Snowman *Village **Mumbo's Skull *Wozza's Cave **Ice Key Cave *Entrance Area **Boggy's Igloo Moves Learned *Beak Bomb Maps Image:FreezeezyPeakNotes.png|Musical Notes locations. Image:FreezeezyPeakObjects.png|Objects and points of interest locations. Image:FreezeezyPeakJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggies and Jinjos locations. Collectibles Jiggies #Beat Boggy's Sled Race as a Walrus. #Beat Boggy's Sled Race as Banjo and Kazooie (must have learned how to use the Turbo Trainers in Gobi's Valley). #Help the Twinklies get to their tree. #Talk to Wozza as a Walrus. #Beak Bombing the Sir Slush's Hats. #Beak Bombing The Giant Snowman's Buttons. #Find presents and give to Boggy's kids. #Ride the sled into Boggy. #Inside Giant Snowman's pipe. #Find all 5 Jinjos. Jinjos *'Blue' - On top of the Snowman's broom. *'Green' - Behind the house that has a Flight Pad on its chimney. *'Orange' - Inside Wozza's cave in a small alcove. (Where the Ice Key is, if that helps). *'Purple' - On top of the pile of presents near Bottles. *'Yellow' - Inside Mumbo's Skull on the shelves. Extra Honeycombs *Under the Sir Slush on the island between the village and the entrance. *Inside a room in Wozza's Cave accessed by a narrow passage in the icy pool. Witch Switch *Underneath the Sir Slush between the huge snowman and the Stacked Presents. To uncover it, you must use the Beak Bomb while trying to aim at the red "X" on his top hat and dodge snowballs. A door on the advent calendar opens to reveal a Jiggy that must be flown to. Mumbo Tokens *At the end of the Snowman's scarf slide. *Two are under the Sir Slushes after they are defeated. *Under the coffee table in Boggy's Igloo. *Under the entrance to the Christmas Tree. *Two at the at each of the Snowman's feet Extra Lives *On top of Mumbo's House *In the secret passage in Wozza's Cave, guarded by a Chinker. *Behind some icicles at the finish line for the sledding. Stop 'n' Swop *'Ice Key' - The Ice Key is located inside Wozza's Cave. In the Nintendo 64 version of the game, it is locked behind an ice wall but is just visible and only obtainable through the Treasure Trove Cove Sandcastle. Here, you can see the N64 ice key frozen behind a wall of ice. Mini-games *Protect the Twinklies *Racing with Boggy Characters *The Twinklies *Wozza the Walrus *Boggy the Polar Bear *Groggy *Moggy *Soggy *Bottles *Mumbo Jumbo Enemies *Beehive *Sir Slush *Chinker *Twinkly Muncher *Ticker Trivia *The entrance to the level at Gruntilda's Lair, seems to look like a retail-sold Advent Calendar. This may be related to the Christmas Theme of this level or it could be related to the mysterious soundtrack "Advent" that was found within the game's files. *A part, a refrigerator, in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts is named "Freezeezy" after this level. It freezes the target for several seconds. The snowman is also featured in Banjoland, albeit a bit melted. *Freezeezy Peak's theme is one of two themes available on the stereo vehicle part in Banjo-Kazooie Nuts & Bolts, the other being Click Clock Wood. *Freezeezy Peak is the only world in Banjo-Kazooie where a move from a later world (the Turbo Talon Trot from Gobi's Valley) is required to collect all ten Jiggies. Gallery See also: Freezeezy Peak/Gallery de:Freezeezy Peak